Dono
by entlzab
Summary: HPSS. Slash. Lupin tenta interferir na relação entre Harry e Snape.


Nome da fic: Dono  
Pares: HP/SS RL/SB (mencionado)  
Censura: R . Tema adulto  
Gênero: Drama, Romance  
Spoilers: Todos os livros, todos os filmes. Tem gente morta!  
Avisos: D/s, bondage.  
Resumo: Harry sofre um ataque e vai parar no hospital.  
Nota: Essa fic é continuação de Damage e No quarto de hospital e eu recomendo firmemente que você leia ambos antes. Damage foi feita em homenagem ao 69° membro do Potter Slash Fics, grupo do É uma pessoa sortuda, e nem sabemos quem é!

**Dono**

Corrigir dissertações. Esse provavelmente era a tarefa mais inglória de um professor, meditava Severus Snape diante de uma pilha de pergaminhos do terceiro ano. Malditos cabeças-ocas.

A irritação era ainda maior porque Harry tinha desmarcado a visita daquela noite às masmorras devido a uma viagem de última hora para o Ministério da Magia. Alegou algo sobre uma infestação terrível na Cornualha. Severus torceu o nariz, pensando na ironia de ver o Menino-Que-Matou-Voldemort ser reduzido pelo Ministério de idiotas a um mero um exterminador de criaturas mágicas. Eles poderiam ter chamado Rubeus Hagrid para o trabalho, e deixar Harry visitá-lo nas masmorras. Ele estava tão mal-humorado que um bom castigo corporal provavelmente levantaria seu ânimo. Sem contar que ele poderia usar a companhia. As masmorras pareciam bem solitárias à noite.

Contudo, uma batida à porta indicava que ele não passaria a noite toda completamente sozinho. Severus usou a varinha para abrir a porta, dizendo, sem se distrair do que fazia:

– Entre!

O visitante entrou sorrindo:

– Olá, Severus.

– Lupin – ele ficou intrigado – O que faz aqui? Eu já lhe mandei a Poção Wolfsbane.

– Oh, bem, eu estava para fazer uma visita a Hogwarts de qualquer maneira. Sozinho nessa noite fria?

Severo indicou a escrivaninha atulhada de papéis, com uma carranca:

– Não, como pode ver tenho uma pilha de trabalhos para me fazer companhia. Agora se me der licença...

Remus fechou a porta, dizendo:

– Espere, Severus, eu esperava mesmo uma oportunidade para conversarmos a sós.

– Sobre o quê?

– Esse seu acordo com Harry – Lupin deu um meio sorriso malicioso – Eu o acho muito... intrigante.

O lobisomem se aproximou de Severus a passos lânguidos, e o Mestre de Poções não pôde deixar de notar o tom lascivo na voz geralmente doce e controlada de Remus. Severus não tinha certeza de suas intenções, e observou-o com atenção. Remus continuou se aproximando e completou:

– Aquele nosso... interlúdio no quarto de hospital foi muito refrescante, Severus. Tenho pensando muito nisso. Na verdade, fiquei impressionado.

As imagens passaram rapidamente pela mente de Severus. Ele se lembrou da textura de Lupin em sua boca, o membro volumoso deslizando por seus lábios, o cheiro forte almiscarado do lobisomem... De repente, as palavras dele começaram a causar uma reação em seu corpo – e ele ficou surpreso. Tentando se controlar, ele começou:

– Lupin, aquilo que aconteceu...

Remus apressou em completar:

– ... foi excitante, não foi, Severus? Se eu soubesse que você tinha todo aquele talento quando éramos jovens, as coisas poderiam ter sido bem diferentes.

Severus torceu o nariz:

– Não com Black por perto. Você jamais desistiria de seu namorado canino por minha causa.

Remus sorriu e deu de ombros, ficando cada vez mais perto do Mestre de Poções:

– Provavelmente está certo. Mas quem sabe, sabendo de todo seu... potencial, nós três pudéssemos ter chegado a um... acordo.

– Agora é tarde para isso, não é mesmo? E não que isso signifique que eu pudesse ter concordado com semelhante idéia.

– Tem razão de novo, Severus. De nada adianta pensar nisso. O passado é o passado. Mas o presente... Ah, Severus, o presente está aqui para nós tiramos dele o que ele tem de melhor.

Remus agora estava tão perto que Severus podia sentir o cheiro de sua loção pós-barba. Desconfortável, num gesto brusco, ele se ergueu da escrivaninha, indagando:

– Afinal, Lupin, o que é que você quer?

Ele abriu um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes:

– Você.

Remus disse aquilo com tanto desejo que Severus não pôde deixar de estremecer, sentindo-se como se fosse um pedaço de filé sendo examinado por um consumidor faminto. Ele arregalou os olhos e por um instante, sentiu-se vulnerável.

– Você perdeu a cabeça – disse, mas faltava-lhe convicção – Está louco.

Passando a língua nos lábios, Remus olhou-o de cima a baixo, e sua voz tornou-se ainda mais lasciva:

Você me excitou, Severus. Quero você. E acho que você também pode sair muito gratificado de nosso encontro. Eu posso fazer você gritar de prazer. Levá-lo a lugares e sensações incríveis. Gostaria disso?

As palavras sensuais de Lupin o estavam deixando aceso e confuso. Seu corpo era uma massa trêmula de contradições. Por que ele se sentia tão excitado? Seu Mestre poderia puni-lo por isso!...

Remus chegou a boca perto de sua orelha e sussurrou, cada vez mais sensual:

– Posso ser carinhoso, posso ser violento. Posso ser o que você quiser, Severus. Mas acho que você vai preferir ser o que eu quiser. Você gosta de ser dominado, não é mesmo? Sim, eu acho que você vai querer que eu possua você. Quem sabe à força, para não ter dúvidas de quem é que manda.

Droga, ele sabia dizer as palavras certas!...

Um emaranhado de reações borbulhava pelo Mestre de Poções. A perspectiva de ser dominado o excitava, mas ele se lembrava de que já tinha um Mestre, um Mestre que o excitava e muito. Seu corpo o traía, e ele sentiu o membro começar a enrijecer, estimulado pela voz sensual de Remus e todas as promessas de deleites.

Ainda assim, ele resistia.

– Mas... meu Mestre...

– Seu Mestre não precisa saber. Ele conhece você. Sabe que você é apenas um escravo, e que tem vontade fraca. Eu posso dominá-lo, Severus, fazer de você minha puta. Ah, você gosta de ser puta, não gosta, Severus?

Severus estava trêmulo, a respiração falhando, os olhos fechados – ele tentava resistir ao ataque verbal sensual. Deu um pulo quando as mãos de Lupin roçaram seu pênis ereto por cima da roupa:

– Oh!

– Ah, sim. Pronta como uma puta... Quer ver o que eu tenho para você, sua vadia? – Ele se esfregou na coxa de Severus, fazendo-o sentir sua ereção firme – Tudo isso é seu, Severus. Eu sei que você quer...

Maldição. Se aquele lobisomem continuasse com isso, ele não conseguiria resistir. Desde quando Lupin tinha virado um homem tão sedutor e irresistível?

Talvez a resposta para seu dilema fosse mais simples. Talvez ele fosse mesmo uma puta, disposta a dar para qualquer um, a ser usada por todos.

Mas e Harry?

– Não! – ele disse de repente, ofegante – Meu Mestre não me autorizou a isto.

Remus começou a tentar tirar-lhe a roupa, pregando beijos suaves no pescoço:

– Será nosso segredo, eu prometo. Hum... mal posso esperar... Vou te comer todinho...

Severus sentiu os joelhos falharem, seu sangue fervendo de desejo, e Remus o envolveu em seus braços, seu corpo pressionando contra o dele. As duas ereções se tocaram, e os nervos de Severos explodiram em faíscas elétricas por todo o seu corpo. Oh, isso lhe daria uma bela punição mais tarde...

– Não! – atabalhoado, ele tentou se livrar dos braços de Remus – Eu não vou trair Harry!

– Volta aqui, puta!

Ele se enfureceu:

– Essa puta tem dono e não é você!

Remus se irritou:

– Eu posso falar com Harry e ele vai obrigar você a me satisfazer, Severus. De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou te possuir. Não resista.

– Harry é meu Mestre. Ele pode me mandar fazer o que quiser, e eu obedecerei. Mas eu obedeço a ele. Não a você.

Remus sorriu:

– Então _isso_ – agarrou o pênis de Severus, que já dava sinais de amolecimento – não é seu?

– _Isso_, como você chama, pertence a meu Mestre – disse Severus enfaticamente – E eu não sei o que ele vai achar de você querer tomar as coisas dele.

– Ah, Severus – Remus acariciou-lhe o rosto – Por Merlin, você é o escravo perfeito, e sabe até qual é seu lugar. Não quer trocar de Mestre?

– Desista, Lupin. Em primeiro lugar, e antes de ser propriedade de Harry, eu o amo. Por isso ele é meu único Mestre.

Remus sorriu e aquiesceu com a cabeça, fechando os olhos e dando dois passos para trás. Depois suspirou e abriu os olhos:

– Eu estou satisfeito. E você, Harry?

Uma voz surgiu no ar:

– Mais do que satisfeito.

Severus arregalou os olhos ao ver a Capa de Invisibilidade ser retirada e seu Mestre Harry Potter sorrir para ele, os olhos verdes brilhando ao contemplar seu escravo.

– Mestre!... – Num impulso, Severus caiu de joelhos no chão e abaixou a cabeça – Perdão, Mestre. Eu não queria... Eu jamais iria...! Por favor, me perdoe!...

Harry caminhou vagarosamente até Severus, dizendo com suavidade:

– Você não fez nada de errado. Na verdade, eu estou orgulhoso de você. Olhe para mim, meu escravo.

A cabeça se ergueu e os olhos negros cheios de confiança encontraram-se com olhos negros repletos de amor. Remus reconheceu a emoção que aquele olhar transmitia, e lembrou-se que uma vez já tivera olhares como aqueles com Sirius Black. Remus sabia que era um olhar que poucos sortudos iriam receber na vida. Mas Harry e Severus tinham esse olhar, algo que só os dois partilhavam, que os envolvia num círculo íntimo de amor, respeito e confiança. Por um instante, ao presenciar os dois trocando esse olhar abertamente, Remus Lupin se sentiu um pouco intruso.

Harry tirou a coleira de couro do bolso e a colocou com carinho no pescoço de Severus, dizendo:

– Quando Remus me disse que queria testar nosso acordo, eu sabia qual seria sua reação meu escravo. Confiei em você e não me arrependo de tê-lo feito. Você merece uma recompensa.

Os olhos negros de Severus brilharam:

– Obrigado, Mestre.

Era mais do que Remus podia suportar. Aproveitando a deixa, ele disse:

-Adoraria assistir a isso, mas acho que minha presença aqui não é mais necessária. Parabéns, Harry. Você tem mesmo um tesouro.

– Eu sei disso, Remus.

– E você, Severus, se algum dia estiver procurando um Mestre novo, sabe onde me encontrar. A qualquer hora.

Severus não respondeu, limitando-se a olhar Harry com devoção. Remus sentiu que aquele era um caso totalmente perdido, deu boa-noite aos dois e saiu.

Harry sorriu ainda mais, dizendo:

– Tire sua roupa.

Severus obedeceu, sem ousar levantar a cabeça para encarar o Mestre. Harry o levou pela corrente até o quarto e o fez deitar-se na cama, observando-o com atenção.

– Escravo, você não aprece estar feliz. Não quer sua recompensa?

– Eu não a mereço. Mereço ser punido, Mestre.

– Você não fez nada de errado.

– Mereço punição.

– Entendo – disse Harry – Mas por quê?

– Porque eu sabia que estava no quarto.

Harry sorriu:

– Eu calculei isso. Suas habilidades em Legilimência não são poucas. Você sempre soube quando eu usava a Capa de Invisibilidade quando era estudante. Mas não pode ser só isso que o está afetando. Por que está tão triste, meu escravo?

– Mestre, eu também... Eu queria... Eu quase o traí, Mestre.

– Não acho que tenha sido sua culpa. Remus é um homem de muitos atrativos e ele certamente estava se esforçando em seduzi-lo.

– Eu quase caí na lábia dele. Estou envergonhado.

– Mas você terminou resistindo e me deixou orgulhoso, Severus. Remus está tentando se infiltrar na nossa cama há tempos e quis apostar comigo como conseguiria. Você o aceitaria na nossa cama?

– Eu já o satisfiz a seu pedido. Posso fazer de novo, se quiser.

– A meu pedido?

– Claro. Pode me ordenar como quiser.

– Mas e por sua própria vontade? Há alguém que gostaria de trazer para nossa cama?

– Sem ser mandado?

– Isso mesmo. Remus e você têm uma história, uma não muito boa, mas talvez você gostasse de brincar com alguma outra pessoa? Um Weasley, talvez?

Os olhos negros de Severus estavam cheios de devoção quando Severus encarou Harry e respondeu, com sinceridade:

– Mestre... Eu não sou avesso a aventuras com outras pessoas, desde que o senhor esteja junto. Não há ninguém que eu queira mais do que meu Mestre.

– Oh, Severus.

Eles se beijaram profundamente, apaixonadamente, entrelaçados na cama, o corpo nu de Severus roçando contra as roupas de Harry, que se esfregava contra o Mestre de Poções e escravo de seu coração.

Ele ordenou, a voz rouca de desejo:

– Dispa-me para receber sua recompensa.

Excitado, ávido, Severus cuidadosamente retirou as roupas de seu Mestre, dobrando-as com carinho numa pilha ao lado da cama. Harry pegou sua varinha e conjurou um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas, com cabo longo.

– Aqui está sua recompensa, escravo. Uma dúzia de rosas especiais para você.

Severus precisou recorrer a seus reflexos de ex-espião para esconder o desapontamento.

– Obrigada, Mestre.

– Não gostou?

– Gostei muito. Elas são lindas.

– Então o que é?

– Mestre, por favor, não pense que não sou grato. São lindas rosas e seu gesto significa muito para mim. Mas em minha mente recompensa e punição estão associados a gestos mais... ousados. Eu não esperava que a recompensa pudesse ser tão... tão...

– Tão dentro das normas, é isso?

Severus se sentiu aliviado que Harry tinha entendido sua reação:

– É isso mesmo. Desculpe-me.

Harry franziu o cenho:

– Por que você acha que estou lhe dando essas rosas? Acha que eu conjurei essas rosas tão especiais apenas para você colocá-las num vaso e usá-las como decoração? Pensei que tivesse mais confiança em seu Mestre...

Foi a vez de Severus ficar intrigado. Harry pegou uma das rosas na mão, mostrando:

– Veja aqui. Note que todos os espinhos foram retirados do cabo longo. Essa variedade de rosa tem um cabo mais longo do que a maioria das rosas, um caule longo e flexível, mas firme e bastante sólido. Sabe que quando usado com outros propósitos, por exemplo, na pele, esse caule pode substituir um chicote curto sem deixar feridas e ainda proporciona uma chuva de pétalas quando elas se desfolham.

Olhos negros brilharam de excitação e Severus sentiu seu membro se mexer de tanta alegria ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Ou as que vieram a seguir.

– De bruços, meu escravo.

Era verdade. Tudo verdade.

Ao ser usado como chicote de haste curta, o cabo da rosa era firme e fazia sua pele arder, deixando vergões mas não feridas, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma chuva de pétalas vermelhas cor de sangue jorrar sobre seu corpo suado. A sensação era inigualável. Nem um chicote de couro daria tanta satisfação.

Severus se preparou e recebeu chicotadas de todos os 12 cabos de rosas vermelhas, mais alegre do que poderia imaginar, as costas vermelhas com os golpes e com as pétalas grudadas na pele por seu suor, aumentado pelo fato de sua ereção e testículos estarem fortemente presos por tiras de couro reforçadas que o impediam de ejacular.

Havia dor e havia prazer, e quando seu Mestre o penetrou, ele o fez com violência, e Severus mordeu o lábio com tanta força para não gritar que saiu um pouco de sangue. Ele se deixou ser montado por seu Mestre, adorando cada estocada e cada enfiada.

Quando seu Mestre gozou, ele também soltou as amarras que prendiam suas bolas, e Severus explodiu em gozo alucinante, o corpo todo arqueado, os pulmões se abrindo para receber o ar que parecia faltar em sua cavidade torácica.

Seu Mestre recolheu em seus braços seu corpo suado e abatido, sujo de sêmen na frente e atrás.

– Ah, como eu gosto de ver você assim, sujo, molhado... Minha puta preferida.

Cansando demais para responder, Severus concentrou-se na sensação de estar satisfeito, saciado e tendo cumprido sua obrigação e seu prazer de agradar ao seu Mestre.

Sensações de uma puta feliz. Uma puta com dono.

**The End**


End file.
